The present disclosure relates generally to a measurement apparatus and methods for estimating downhole fluid characteristics.
In the oil and gas industry it has become increasingly important in recent years to obtain measurements of the flow rate and phase ratio of multiphase fluids such as those produced by drilling operations and the compositions of the downhole fluid.
In order to measure the flow rate and ratio properties of such multiphase fluids accurately enough to satisfy the operator's requirements it is currently known to use techniques such as Nuclear Magnetic Measurement (NMR) and Electronic Spin Resonance (ESR) analysis. However, currently available systems for measuring such properties using these techniques require a number of separate components which employ a variety of operational and analytical techniques and often involve a number of discrete devices each adapted to measure a particular property of the fluid flow. For example a device for detecting the fraction of one phase may be supplied along with a device for detecting the fraction of another phase and another device to measure the overall flow rate. Also, such techniques are generally not utilized for compositional analysis of hydrocarbons in downhole fluids.